


Knightly Vows

by ActuallyJason (Iggy_McBabyface)



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everything is Alright, Alternate Universe - Gaming, Awkward Crush, Bad Jokes, Boys Being Cute, Boys In Love, I'll Never Write A Gaming Fic Again, M/M, THEY DESERVED SO MUCH BETTER, Tim Wright Needs A Hug, Underexplained Game Mechanics, awkward moments, stupid jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_McBabyface/pseuds/ActuallyJason
Summary: Tim loves playing the new MMORPG 'Knights Of Kat', but he loves chatting with his guild mate Ser Lancelot even more. He might even have a crush on the guy. There's only one problem: Tim's avatar is a girl.Happy (late) birthday Kat
Relationships: Brian Thomas/Timothy "Tim" Wright, Brian/Timothy "Tim" W.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32





	Knightly Vows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StinkKat001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkKat001/gifts).



> I know it's late, but I'm finally done. Here's your birthday fic Kat. Sorry for the long wait.
> 
> This fic has some references to other fandoms/pairings. Will you find them? (A little hint: the fandoms are Dragon Age, Madoka Magica, Fire Emblem, Pacific Rim and Voltron: Legendary Defender)
> 
> I don't think I mention it in the fic, but F.Enders is Alex and Madoka is Amy.

The door closes behind him and Tim sighs heavily. Immediately the ruckus of the outside world is replaced with the calm and quiet of his tiny apartment, only interrupted by the steady ticking of the clock in the kitchenette and his own breathing. Tim takes a deep breath, letting the silence envelop him, and smiles. Finally some time to himself.

He takes off his shoes and leaves them, as well as his backpack, in the corner next to the front door. For a moment he considers whether there’s still some soda left in the fridge or if he’ll have to settle for water again. Thankfully when he takes a look there’s still one bottle left. He takes it and makes a note on the whiteboard next to the microwave to buy some more.

The soda and a metal straw in hand he walks to his gaming niche and plops down on the swivel chair. He takes a sip, then sets it down and switches on the pc. It takes too long to boot up, as always, and he really wishes he could afford a better machine, but everything he earns that he doesn’t use for living expenses goes into treatment for his schizophrenia and depression.

When the home screen finally shows up, Tim clicks on the only program in the center of the screen. ‘Knights Of Kat’. He started playing after he’d heard through the grapevine that Brian Thomas, one of the most popular guys on campus, someone he may or may not have a bit of a crush on, liked the game, and has been hooked ever since.

The first character he created is a male human warrior, whose appearance he modelled after himself. After a few weeks of playing he’d decided to try playing as a female character. He doesn’t even remember why he did it, but the difference between playing a male warrior and female elf healer was so stark, he didn’t want to go back to his first character anymore.

While as a knight he struggled to find teams to beat the bosses he couldn’t solo and complete certain quests, as the healer Simone people ask him to join. He was even invited into a guild on his third day playing as her. And it wasn’t just any guild, but the second ranked guild on the entire server: ‘Marble Hornets’.

_He was farming ironbark in an area with mobs much too high a level for him to handle on his own, he really wanted to craft that legendary staff damnit, when a dark elf ranger approached him._

_F.Enders: >wth r u doin here?<_

_Simone: >Farming<_

_Tim replied and then went right back to burning the sendaktrees with a torch so they’d drop the item he desired. For a long time F.Enders just stood there and Tim was beginning to wonder whether the other player afked, when new text popped up in the chat log:_

_F.Enders: >U tryin to mke a quiznak staff? Its rlly bad nd u shudnt bother.<_

_Tim sighed. It was a misconception many players had._

_Simone: >Yeah. The innkeeper in Castletown will trade it for the Lion Staff which at leg has amazing pass team healing over time.<_

_The tree he was burning finally turned to a pile of ash and the little icon for ironbark appeared. He collected it, earning him three pieces, and moved on to the next tree._

_Suddenly a window popped up on the screen, alerting him that he’d been invited to join the ‘Marble Hornets’ guild. As confused as he was, he would have been a fool to decline. Still, he couldn’t stop himself from asking:_

_Simone: >Why?<_

_F.Enders: >Dedicated healrs r hard to find. Most focs on self heal and high dmg mgc.<_

_The ranger got out his own torch and started helping Tim farm._

_Simone: >Okay<_

_It was a pretty reasonable explanation, Tim guessed. Most healers did go for the Haggar Staff, which gave them access to the Life Sap skill, which made a lot of damage and healed the user._

Tim smiles at the memory. Thanks to F.Enders he got enough ironbark that day to craft the Quiznak Staff. Of course he immediately traded it in and is now, after six months, proud owner of a legendary upgraded Lion Staff. It makes it a lot easier to keep his team alive while waiting for his big heals to cool down. Especially in combination with his full Nifl set, which gives him Ice Mirror, a skill that absorbs part of the damage the one it's cast on receives from the next attack directed at them and reflects it back at their opponent.

Tim is brought from his reminiscing by a status message in the chat window popping up, telling him that Ser Lancelot just logged in. A smile sneaks its way onto his lips and he immediately greets his fellow guild member and friend. Besides F.Enders, who actually turned out to be Marble Hornet’s leader, Ser Lancelot has been the one to help him and team up with him the most. It’s usually either the three of them or Tim and Lancelot questing together, the other guild members only occasionally joining, mostly due to them not staying up as late as them.

Ser Lancelot: >u ready to defeat Knifehead?<

Tim grins.

Simone: >Hello to you too. I’m fine, thank you for asking. How are you doing on this lovely day?<

It takes Lancelot a few seconds before he sends another message:

Ser Lancelot: >I apologize for my atrocious manners, m’lady Simone. Please forgive this fool for being excited about kicking ass with you.<

Tim can’t help the giggle that escapes him. Writing with Lancelot is fun and easy and oftentimes they’d end up texting each other for hours on end rather than play.

Simone: >I love kicking ass with you too but fenders isnt here yet. As amazing as you are, my brave knight, you don’t do enough damage to slay the beast with just the two of us.<

Ser Lancelot: >perfect<

Before Tim can type out his confusion a window pops up on his screen telling him that Ser Lancelot asks to marry Simone. Ever since the marriage function was added to Marble Hornets Tim had to reject at least one a day, mostly from players he suspects would want to use their status as his spouse to get into Marble Hornets. He never even dreamed about Lancelot wanting to marry him.

‘It’s just a gimmick. It has nothing to do with real life.’ Tim reminds himself, but he still can’t help the hot flush burning his cheeks and his heart almost jumping out of his chest because it’s beating so fast.

He’s about to accept, when it dawns on him. Lancelot thinks he’s a woman. It’s like a bucket of ice water being poured down the back of his shirt and frustrated tears gather in his eyes as he reluctantly presses reject.

There’s a long awkward silence between them and the longer it lasts the more Tim regrets his decision. It _is_ just a gimmick after all. It just slightly increases their stats and decreases their cooldown times when they’re in a team together. It’s convenient since they play so much together. It’s not like Lancelot was actually asking him out.

Ser Lancelot: >i’m sorry. i thought there was somethin between us, but i guess i was wrong. i’ll call fenders and tell him to get his butt to his pc.<

Reading that Tim’s heart feels like and icy fist is closing around it and squeezing it hard. So Lancelot actually _was_ asking him out.

Simone: >I’m a guy<

Tim hits send before he can change his mind. He’s certain he’ll lose his friends and be kicked out of Marble Hornets for lying to everyone, but he feels he owes Lancelot an honest explanation. A tear drips from his chin and hits his arm.

Ser Lancelot: >i know<

It takes a second for Tim’s brain to comprehend Lancelot’s message. He knows? How? Tim never so much as mentioned anything to do with his gender.

Simone: >How?<

Ser Lancelot: >when the girls complained about how annoying it is that most guys stare at their boobs you said that sounds rough<

Ah. Tim still remembers that discussion. Madoka complained about a cashier creepily staring at her chest that day and the other female members of Marble Hornets chimed in, relaying their own tales of perverts ogling them. He’d never understood why guys would stare at bosoms, himself always being more interested in glancing at certain men’s well formed butts.

Simone: >You knew and still<

Tim is floored. The thought that Lancelot knows he’s a guy and still proposed sends hundreds of little butterflies swirling in his stomach.

Ser Lancelot: >yeah.<

Ser Lancelot: >i’m bi<

Ser Lancelot: >and i like you<

Ser Lancelot: >so…<

Ser Lancelot: >wanna be my boyfriend?<

This time when Lancelot proposes Tim immediately accepts, almost missing the button because his hand shakes so much from nerves. Happy laughter fills his empty apartment when a little ring, declaring him as engaged, appears next to his name. His giddiness skyrockets as Lancelot sends him a heart emoji. He struggles to return the gesture when his _boyfriend_ , he still can’t believe that that’s what he is, invites him to a voice chat.

Tim hastily plugs his headset in and dons it before clicking ‘accept’. There’s a bit of static before: _“Hello?”_ Lancelot’s voice is cheery and kind of familiar.

“Ah. Uhm. Hey. W-what’s up?” Tim stutters out and immediately wants to slap himself, his cheeks hot with shame. He’s making a fool of himself and in front of Lancelot, of all people, too.

Lancelot, bless him, only chuckles a little. _“Just, y’know, nationals coming up and stuff. I’m gonna be real busy and won’t be able to play as much, which sucks.”_ Once again his boyfriend laughs and it’s a sound, Tim realizes, he loves.

“Nationals? As in sports?” Tim notices his fingers abusing the mouse pad and quickly pulls his hands into his lap.

After another short round of laughter Lancelot answers: _“Yeah. As in sports. I’m on the Alabama Crimson Tide. Y’know. The football team.”_

Tim’s heart almost stops. That’s his university’s team. Lancelot and him go to the same university. They might even have met each other before. Lancelot might know his celebrity crush. Maybe he’ll get him an autograph?

“S-so you know Brian Thomas?” Tim asks, his hands clawing at his jeans from nervousness.

There’s a long pause, which doesn’t help at all, before Lancelot replies: _“Uhm. Yeah. It’d be kinda weird if I didn’t know myself... I’m Brian.”_

Tim has to cover his mic so Brian, _the_ Brian Thomas, doesn’t hear the strangled excited noise that squeezes past his throat. Not only is his boyfriend, his _boyfriend_ , kind and amazing to talk to, he’s also super hot and a little famous and now he starts to feel inadequate. After all he’s stupid, a bit of a mood killer and nowhere near as good looking.

 _“Are-are you okay?”_ Brian’s concerned voice pulls him from his train of thought.

“I-I’m sorry. I-” He’s not sure what to say. Should he voice his concerns? And if so, how? He doesn’t want to lose this- this amazing thing that life just gifted him with, but he also doesn’t want to see Brian’s disappointed face once he realizes who Tim really is.

A staticky sigh can be heard through the headset. _“From your reaction I’m guessing you know me? Or at least you know of me. I’m aware I have a, ah-, reputation and I’d be lying if I said it’s totally unwarranted. I did sleep around quite a bit in my first few semesters. But. I really do want you to be my boyfriend and not just a quick fuck or something.”_

Tim’s eyes widen comically. He’d never even considered Brian’s reputation as a playboy. Not that it matters. He honestly wouldn’t have minded just being a pump and dump or something like that for _the_ Brian Thomas. But boyfriend does sound a lot better.

“That-that’s not-” he sighs and closes his eyes to gather himself, “That’s not what I’m worried about. It’s just- you’re really hot and- and... I’m kinda… not really a looker…” Tim mutters that last part, wanting to just disappear.

The seconds tick by and Brian doesn’t answer. Tim starts to worry that he reconsidered and just left. Maybe he’s imagining what Tim might look like? He wonders how close Brian’s imagination would take him to the truth.

By the time Brian finally speaks up again tears have started to gather in Tim’s eyes. _“What’s your name?”_

Tim blinks a few times. Does he want to look up pictures of him or something like that? As far as he’s aware there are only a few on the internet and those are over ten years old, sandwiched between pictures of other men who share the same name, one of which, ironically, is a football player.

“Tim… Tim Wright.”

_“Okay Tim. Whether I like the way you look or not: I’ll be the judge of that. When we meet. Hopefully soon. But I don’t think it’ll make much of a difference. I really like talking to you, like, more than with anyone else. And your voice is just so cute. I can’t imagine that voice belonging to someone who’s not cute themselves. And you let me m’lady you. Not just anyone would let me get away with that.”_

Tim can’t help but chuckle. Brian does like to over exaggerate his status as a knight in game. The joke hasn’t completely alleviated his worries, but Brian’s words make him hopeful. Maybe his boyfriend won’t run for the hills, screaming, when they finally meet face to face.

Brian draws a sharp breath. _“That is the cutest laugh I’ve ever heard.”_

“Wh-wha-?” Tim’s entire face burns.

 _“I love your laugh.”_ Brian’s voice is so gentle, Tim can almost see a tender smile on the football star’s beautiful face. His heart beats so hard he wonders whether he’s going to have a heart attack and butterflies go wild in his stomach.

“And I- I love yours…” Tim mumbles, a shy smile dancing around his lips, and gets lost in thoughts about all the times he saw Brian Thomas smile, across the park or in university halls, surrounded by his friends.

 _“Uhm…”_ Brian brings him from his happy daze, _“Wanna do the wedding quests? I’d like get at least some sleep tonight and I kinda like the thought of finishing them all tonight.”_

Tim nods, only to realize a moment later that Brian can’t see him. “Yes! Yes. But, uhm, what about Fenders?” Now that he thinks about it, where is their guild leader? It’s very much unlike him to be this late.

_“Don’t worry about it. I actually asked him to sit this one out so I can, y’know, ask you out. He said something about wanting to work on some kind of project anyway.”_

“I-I see.” Tim actually feels touched that Brian planned this. A spur of the moment confession would have been nice too, but there’s just something about his boyfriend putting effort into it, that makes his heart swell with joy. “Okay…”

 _“Then let’s go collect some ironbark?”_ Brian questions, his avatar starting to walk towards the portal out of the town they’re in.

Tim beams and makes Simone follow Ser Lancelot. “Yeah. Let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes: the innkeeper in Castletown is innkeeper Coran


End file.
